


Pozory

by Croyance



Series: 100 drabbli w 100 dni - 2 edycja [45]
Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: 100 drabbli w 100 dni - 2 edycja, 100d2v2, Drabble, F/M, Friendship, Humor, Spoilers, Talking
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 16:33:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14288958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croyance/pseuds/Croyance
Summary: Po czasem trzeba zachować choć trochę pozorówPrompt 72. Pozory





	Pozory

**Author's Note:**

> Znów, wczoraj byłam na filmie i strasznie spodobały mi się nowe główne postacie Pacific Rim. To pierwsza, ale nie ostatnia praca do drugiej części filmu, to pewne.

\- Czy ty i Jules... No wiesz...  
Nate spojrzał na Jake'a jak na idiotę, zatrzymując się na środku korytarza.  
\- Czy ty naprawdę chcesz o tym rozmawiać tak jak małoletni kadeci? Nie potrafiąc nawet nazwać rzeczy po imieniu?  
\- Czy ty i Jules jesteście razem? - spytał w końcu wzdychając. - Z tego co widziałem, wcale nie byłbym taki zdziwiony.  
\- Masz na myśli to jak pocałowała cię w policzek przed akcją? Doskonale wie, że wodzisz za nią wzrokiem, więc nie wiem co ja mam do tego – przypomniał sugestywnie.  
\- Ciebie też pocałowała w policzek, nie mówiąc już o tym jak leżeliście na sobie na środku płyty o krok od pocałunku. Nawet nie próbuj mi wmówić, że traktuje cię tylko jak przyjaciela.  
\- To był przypadek, sam wiesz co się wtedy działo – zwrócił mu uwagę Nate.  
\- Tak, a wy mimo wszystko znaleźliście czas na obściskiwanie się. Znam cię trochę, nie mam u niej teraz szans, co?  
Mężczyzna spojrzał na przyjaciela po czym uśmiechnął się z wyższością, za co oberwał w ramię. Jake pokręcił głowę, czasem nawet Nate zasługiwał na porządne trzepnięcie w głowę.  
\- Naprawdę? Po co więc próbowałeś kłamać?  
\- Wiesz, ciekawie było patrzeć jak się wijesz i starasz poprowadzić tą rozmowę. Chciałem zachować też trochę pozorów... Auuu! Przestań!


End file.
